I DONT CARE
by deathpenity17
Summary: Josef was kind to Beth. Mick was harsh to Beth. SO what happens? well. Josef kicks Mick's butt. That's what.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Care

_**I Don't Care**_

_**WAS! (WAIT A SEC!) **__if you guys like Josef. Then hurra. If you like Mick . . . then you may not like this because in this story he doesn't want Beth anymore plus Coralline takes him. and he pushes Beth away harshly. So __**WARNING you guys! Thanks!**_

_**I Don't Care**_

7 days 7 hours 17 seconds since that incident. She was counting since then.

_**I try to make it through my life**_

Beth was running away from a car that was looming behind her. Another car comes in the chase. Beth curses in her head as she tries to doge away from the 2ndcar.

_**In my way**_

She kicks the 2nd car as she runs by. The driver just blinks stupidly as she runs pass. The person behind the driver yells to get a move on.

"Go! Go! Go!" shouted the shadowed person in the back seat of the 2nd car. In the shadows of an alleyway a man with crystal pale blue eyes watches the scene in front of him. His fangs were out to make sure that the woman was all right.

_  
__**There's you**_

He caught her around the waist as she ran right into him. He watched as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Josef." she said.

"Hey. What's going on? Why are they after you?" he asked as his orange hair billowed in the wind. She shook her head.

"They were following me since I was walking down the street." Said Beth as she hugged him. He hugged her back also as one of his hand was on her small back and the other one in her hair.

_**  
I try to make it through these lies**_

He still hadn't told Mick what happen in her apartment. Mick smelled him all over Beth when she went on a date with him on the same night. Mick as always speeds to his apartment and confront him as to what happened. He basically said that he was talking to Beth as they sat on the couch. Mick didn't believe it for a sec. The smell was so strong even though Beth took an hour shower.

_**And that's all I do**_

He hugged her tightly as he smelled her hair. Lavender and salsa. Sweet combinations.

_**  
Just don't deny it**_

He won't deny it. The moment she walked through his office door for the first time, he knew that she was something far better. Mick himself didn't notice it right off. She was teasing him as she stared at him as he was staring at her. The restless look was enough to please him that she wanted the life like Mick's and Josef's lives.

_**  
Don't try to fight this  
And deal with it  
And that's just part of it**_

He didn't fight it like Mick did. It broke her heart when he did. So here he is, loving Beth with everything he has left. Well. Not now. Maybe later.

_**  
If you are dead or still alive,  
I don't care,  
I don't care,**_

She didn't care at all. Vampire or not, she loved him. He's sweet and everything else. She live with as long as her mortal life lives to. _**  
Just go and leave this all behind,**_

_**Cause I swear, (I SWEAR)  
I don't care**_

She would leave everything behind to just be with Josef. He could tell by this.

_**  
I try to make you see my side  
Always trying to stay in line  
But you're eyes see right through  
That's all they do**_

He tried everything but she keeps coming back. He tries to make see his side a different way but she keeps see it right through. That's not only what they do.

_**  
getting buried in this place  
I've got no room you're in my face  
Don't say anything just go away**_

Mick all ways wanted her to go away. Josef hits him again if he says that to her again.

_**You won't be there for me; you won't be there for me**_

Mick _was_ always there till his old girlfriend named Coralline came into LA a few days ago…so yeah. . . they ran away with each other leaving a lonely Beth in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2

ALL RIGHT PEOPLE i'm not angry! Not at all! Just want more DIFFERENT PEOPLE TO READ THIS STORY! AND TRY TO GET DIFFERENT PEOPLE TO REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS AND I DO HAVE A KINDA A SHORT CHAPPY UP RIGHT KNOW ON MY LAPTOP BUT GOD ITS' BROKEN...


End file.
